The Second Beginning
by SweetandWritten
Summary: Finally, all three kids are at Hogwarts. Hard work, mischief, and fun await. The mini-marauders are all here.
1. Chapter 1

The Second Beginning

Disclaimer: Not mine except for minor characters. JK Rowling is queen.

A/N Read after finished the Harry Potter series. This might contain spoilers.

Lily reached over James' shoulder.

"You still haven't finished! Ooh, you're going to be in trouble!" she taunted.

"Not if I finish today." James smirked.

"Unless, I tell mum! She'll be livid!" Lily laughed.

"Tell me what?" Ginny asked from behind them.

"He still hasn't finished a transfiguration essay!" she told her.

"What?! You've had so much time!" she yelled.

Meanwhile, Harry ran up the stairs to his family. He could here Ginny yelling. Most Likely to James. He probably still has a load of homework. He knew Lily would be shocked at the amount of work. Al already was. And, this year will be James' O.W.L. year. But, at least he doesn't have Umbridge. He almost wished he could go have D.A. meetings at the school. Oh, he set off sprinting again, there was Ginny yelling again.

He reached James' room, Lily was smirking in the corner. That meant she had done something, or told on James.

"What, is the problem?" he asked.

"James has still not done that Transfiguration essay." Ginny informed him.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked out of the room with Ginny and Lily.

"They're here!" Al yelled.

Everyone, (except James) walked downstairs. He was trying to finish up still.

"Hey, Ron!" Harry greeted.

"Hey mate!" Ron replied,

Hermione and Ginny went into the kitchen to laugh about some girly thing. Ron and Harry left for the den to talk about quidditch, work, and a load of other stuff. This left the kids in the parlor.

It didn't take long before Lily and Rose went to Lily's room. They like both of their mums talked about girly things. Meanwhile, Hugo and Al ran to the grounds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily and Rose were laughing about James. Rose only was starting her third year with Al. She hadn't had so much work yet. She knew James would be furious. From what her Dad, and Uncle Harry said it would be a nightmare. But, Lily and Hugo still only were starting their first year. It was a Second Beginning.

A/N: I know it's a cheesy ending. Sorry! But, this is only the first chapter it will improve. And, if you have read everyone's soft spot, I just now realized that Lily's name has only one L. I will do my best to remember! If you have found any mistakes don't hesitate to let me know. Also, I know it's short, but this is only the first chapter. Stay,

SweetandWritten


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I take no offense at all with helpful criticism. But, please don't say just plain mean things! I do know that this story has zero direction, but it will improve! I'm skipping some time so I hope that's alright. If you would like chapter names please tell me. More at bottom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny stood waiting in the entrance hall waiting for James. Lily and Al were both waiting all packed. Lilly was jumpy. As, today she was being sorted.

"James! Come on!" Ginny yelled.

After a moment of wait they heard loud footsteps and the clunk of a trunk. (No rhymes intended) James stepped down the stairs. His trunk banging behind him.

"Already" he exclaimed.

Lily and Albus quietly cheered. Then, they all piled into the expanded Mustang Convertible.

"I wonder if I'll be Gryffindor?" Lily asked.

"You'll be a slytherin for sure.!" James taunted.

"If you're not a Gryffindor you'll be a Ravenclaw. I'm surprised Aunt Hermione wasn't one." Al replied.

"She's very brave and courageous. Lily you may be smart but, you're not that much of a studier. But, you are feisty." Harry laughed.

Lily's eyes narrowed. James and Al were laughing like their parents. Lily could be feisty when she wanted to. She got her mother's redhead temper for sure. The rest of their drive was mostly boring.

"I think I'll be the first marauderette. So, I'll be a Gryffindor for sure." She said decidedly.

"Dom will want to join you." Al pointed out.

"So?" she shot back.

"She's older! She'll boss you and be the leader!" James exclaimed.

"The marauders don't have a leader." Harry told them.

"How do you know?" James asked.

"Well, my dad was a marauder. My godfather was one. My professor and who was practically my uncle was one too. And, er I kind of have their map." He replied.

"WHAT?!" all three of them yelled.

A/N: That's my awful attempt at a cliffie. I'm trying to give my story direction. It will make more sense later on I promise. I have two questions! One, would you all rather have less but longer chapters or the same length as I have now? If you say option two, I'm working on making them come out quicker. Two, the fourth marauderette needs a name. Here are my options, Maia Lovegood, Roxanne Weasley, or your choice. But, they have to be the child of someone Harry knows. Stay,

SweetandWritten


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry I have not updated in a while! I've only had one review concerning the Marauderettes. So, here we go! BTW, this chapter is dedicated to two reviewers. I appreciate it!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, it would be published. -super sad look-

Chapter 3

"Lily owl us whenever you need us!" Ginny cooed.

"Yes mum." Lily laughed.

"Here's the mirror! Don't use them during class. It can be bad! Harry instructed.

"I know mum, dad. I'll miss you! Let me have my adventure now!" Lily laughed.

Both Ginny and Harry laughed at Lily's cheek. Harry had no doubt that Lily would be in Gryffindor.

"Bye Lily! Write to us!" Ginny cooed.

"Bye Lil'! Now go before you miss the train." Harry grinned.

Lily ducked and ran onto the train. Lily slid into a compartment with Rose, Dom, and Roxanne. Each of them were older than her, but Lily didn't mind. She was tall and feisty.

"Each of you know what the marauders are right?" Lily asked.

"Dad practically worshipped them" Roxanne laughed.

"Dad told me all about them. I wish it was a girl thing" Dom sighed. Lily grinned.

"Mum and Dad told me a bit about them." Rose replied.

"Well, I was thinking that we should be the next generation. Uncle George and Uncle Fred were like them. My mum, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione were like them too. We should be the Marauderettes!" Lily exclaimed.

It didn't take much for them to agree. Lily only hoped that she would be a Gryffindor. Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad though.

"Alright" Lily said happily.

Each of them had a thick lunch consisting mostly of sweets. For a while they were much to full to say anything. Each girl was eating a box of "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans."

Dom whom ate like Ron fell asleep on the way. Next thing they knew they each were. Lily awoke to Hugo pounding on the door. Hugo winked and pointed outside. They were nearing the station. Lily quickly shook everyone awake and told them to put on their robes.

Before, long they had stopped. Lily rushed off to Hagrid.

"'Ello Lily." Hagrid said.

"Hello Hagrid." Lily smiled.

"First years come this way!" he boomed.

All of the first years followed Hagrid to boats. They clamored in. Lily and Hugo with two other children.

"You'll be getting your view of Hogwarts soon." Hagrid told them.

Lily's jaw dropped as she stared at the castle. Before, she knew it they were getting off of the boats.

"Thank you Hagrid. Come along the sorting is about to begin." Minerva instructed.

They followed suit and ended up in the great hall. Professor McGonagall had started calling out names.

"Abens, Roger"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Chloe, Canterburg!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Mae, Donalds"

"Ravenclaw!"

"James, Enders"

"Ravenclaw"

Lily had stopped listening. She was looking at Hugo apprehensively. He didn't notice. She stared at Rose. She gave her a thumbs up.

"Lily, Potter"

A/N: Review please! I left you on a cliffy. I'd like to thank Marauders Daught and an anonymous reviewer. They are my only reviewers. Please just leave one. It inspires me. I won't stop writing just because of it. I'd just like some. Stay,

SweetandWritten


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I felt such a rush of appreciation! I absolutely love that you guys enjoy this story. I have not abandoned my other one, but I'm working on it. I also get that Lily is more than most would expect, but this is how I imagined her. Please keep being awesome!

Chapter 4

Lily's felt her heartbeat pick up. She stepped slowly up to the stool. She was trembling. Hugo looked at her with supportful eyes. She sat down. Professor McGonagall dropped the hat on her head.

"Another Potter I see. I don't think I've ever seen a girl Potter wearing this hat. I don't think you're a Gryffindor." The hat spoke.

Lily looked pained. She was going to be a Slytherin. She trembled nervously.

"Not Slytherin eh. Like your father. I wasn't going to put you there anyway. You're a difficult one aren't you. No, you're a Ravenclaw!" the hat yelled the last word for the whole hall to hear.

Lily grinned. She skipped over to the appropriate table.

"Hello," a girl said.

''Hi, I'm Lily. Lily Potter."

"I'm Abby. Abby Smith." Abby giggled.

"Are you first year?" Lily asked curiously.

"Yes." Abby replied.

"Hugo Weasley!" Professor McGonagall called.

Lily watched intently. No sooner had the hat touched his head then had it called.

"Hufflepuff!"

Hugo's eyes opened up. He quickly wandered the way to the table. Hugo was so very kind. It made sense that he was a Hufflepuff. It was only surprising, because Hugo was a Weasley. It wasn't as though anyone would care though. Hufflepuffs were good and kind.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Abby asked.

"I hadn't noticed food had arrived." I laughed.

We all stuffed our faces full. There wasn't much conversation going around.

"Now that you are all fed. You must be reminded of the rules." Professor McGonagall said the usual speech. (see Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone)

"Come along! I'll show you to our tower." A prefect called.

"Suppose we best go." Abby reasoned.

"Agreed." Lily laughed.

They walked through the complicated castle to their tower.

"We don't have a password. We have an enchanted knocker. It asks you a question to get in. Come along now. This here is the common room. We have the best views. There's the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. She's our founder. Girls dorms are to the left and boys to the right. Good night." He called sauntering up the stairs.

"Come on Abby! I'm tired." Lily called.

"Alright. So am I." she replied.

The two girls wandered up the stairs to the appropriate room.

"Come here Abby. My dad showed me this cool trick." Lily announced.

Abby came running over. Lily knocked on the door and said.

"Marauder descendants request entry." Lily told the wall.

The wall opened showing a tiny room.

"I think I like you." Abby said in a mocking tone.

"Same to you. Why else would I have showed you this room?" Lily said cheekily.

"I think we should get to bed. Don't want to sleep past classes." Abby announced.

"Yeah." Lily replied.

They tucked themselves into the warm beds. Lily quickly fell asleep her dreams filled with what classes would bring. She hoped that she wouldn't completely fail at them. Though, subconsciously she knew she wouldn't.

Meanwhile… James was writing Harry a letter saying Lily was a Slytherin. It read.

 _Dad,_

 _Lily got put in Slytherin. Al's in Hufflepuff. I couldn't believe either one._

 _James_

Al had seen the note and quickly explained to Harry that Lily was in Ravenclaw. Al hadn't minded. He sometimes wishes he wasn't in Gryffindor. It seemed unfair. His brother had been here first. Now, he wouldn't. He didn't want to do the same to Lily. She needed to be separate. She's Lily.

He sent the letter off with his owl and fell into a good sleep too.

A/N: I wrote this one slightly longer. I'm not as happy with it though. If you couldn't tell, I'm basing Abby off of myself. Kind of like what J did with Hermione. I was kind of thinking that Abby should be a marauderette. Oh, and there will be a place for Neville's children. I'm working on trying to speed things up. I hope that answers any questions. If not please leave them below. Stay,

SweetandWritten


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm delighted you guys are enjoying my story. I seem to like short chapters, so I apologize. I try to keep updates quick. But, right now I just have loads of time. So, I'm making up by shooting out chapters. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Lily was dreaming. It was a good one. She was dancing in the snow. The sunset was around her. She was in a midst of red, pink, and purple. It really was quite lovely. Suddenly, the ground started to shake! Or, maybe it was something else.

Lily opened her eyes. Abby was shaking her awake.

"Yes?" Lily asked still tired.

"I figured you didn't want to miss class. You sleep like a rock you know." Abby Laughed.

"Err, thanks. I just realized that I don't know any of the other girls." Lily stated shocked.

"Oh! Guys come here! Lily. This is Mae. That's Zoey. And there that's Emma. She's professor Longbottom's daughter." Abby told her.

"Oh, I know Emma! She's my god sister. Hey Ems!" Lily giggled.

"Lily! You forgot all about me!" Emma said mock angrily.

"Yeah, well we should get going guys." Zoey noted.

"You're right let's book!" Mae announced.

The five girls raced out of the tower. They arrived in the great hall in perfect time. They sat down and began to eat.

"I hope dad doesn't decide to come teach on the first day. He's done that with James and Al. I think mum sends him." Lily remarked.

"Oh well. I heard from a Hufflepuff he favors Gryffindor without realizing it." Zoey replied.

"Oh that would be interesting." Mae commented.

"Girls! Here's your schedules." Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"Thanks." They all chorused.

"Ooooh! We've got daddy's class first. Then. DADA, charms and potions. Tomorrow we have flying too." Emma squealed.

"Students! For this week we have an auror coming in to talk and teach defense." Professor McGonagall announced.

"Dad!" Lily groaned.

"Professor Potter!" McGonagall finished.

"Emma stop giggling. I told you so." Lily snapped.

"Sorry grump. Best we get going. Dad's not going to let me be late." Emma laughed.

They all agreed. The five walked out to the greenhouse. Neville was looking about excitedly for his daughter. Emma ducked when their gazes met. She did not want her dad to embarrass her. She hoped he wouldn't put her on the spot. He seemed to love doing that to her these days. Lily noticed and started giggling madly. Emma shot her a glare. Lily quickly stifled her giggling.

"Lil! Em! Come give me a hug!" Neville yelled.

Both girls turned bright red. They ducked. Neville laughed and brought the class inside. He had of course insisted that his two girls be right next to them.

"Your dad better not do this to us." Emma whispered.

Lily laughed. But, on the inside she hoped just the same.

A/N: I love my reviewers! Special thanks to ShaelynnSophia. She made my day! If you also reviewed, I thank you too. I really feel happy knowing that people take time to read my story. So, for this I thank you! Stay,

SweetandWritten


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am the absolute worst at updating. I try really I do! Thanks to my reviewers! Love y'all!

Disclaimer: I'm not worthy of own age.

Dedication: To the lovely ShaelynnSophia. She had dedicated me to one of her chapters so I returned the favor. She's writing about the other Lily, Check hers out!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Emma what is a mandragora?" Neville asked.

"Really?! It's a mandrake. Their cries are fatal. They are used to unpetrify people." Emma stated.

"Take five points. That's the end of the lesson. I want 10 paragraphs on the uses of herbology in potions" Neville told them.

There was a brief mutter and the scraping of feet against the floor. Lily and Emma were groaning the whole way to defense.

"Hello guys! I'm Harry Potter, Lily's dad." Harry grinned.

There was a murmured hello.

"Lily! Em! Guys come here." Harry called.

Lily and Emma both turned bright red. Lily sunk down in her chair. Emma was frozen.

"Come along. The rest of you sit tight." Harry told the class.

Lily and Emma made their ways to the front of the room.

"Lily. So, the potions and defense teachers were arrested. So, that means I will be the new defense teacher. Ginny, your mum, will be the potions professor. Now give me a hug." Harry told them gently.

They both obliged. Their faces deep crimson.

"I have both of my parents at school. At least your mother is a healer." Lily groaned.

"Yes. Ooh you should introduce them to Abby and the others." Emma squealed.

Lily nodded. She started listening to her dad's lesson. It was interesting. Except. Since he was Harry, he already had taught her loads of stuff. She hadn't minded though.

"That's all! No homework tonight. Anyways, I'm your permanent teacher now guys." Harry exclaimed.

"Guys come here. I want to introduce you to my dad!" Lily giggled.

"Right." They agreed.

"Daddy! These are my friends. Emma you know her. Zoe, Mae, and Abby. It's really no wonder she's in Ravenclaw." Lily introduced.

Abby turned a deep red and laughed. They walked to the new potions classroom.

"Wonder what I'll have to do in there." Lily wondered aloud.

A/N: I apologize for the delay. I'm starting to write a new story. I'm waiting until I finish it to publish though. I love y'all! Stay,

SweetandWritten


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know! I suck at updating. But, life goes on. Lemme give you some acceptable reasons. 1, I take an online course for one class. 2, I'm getting a puppy. 3, we just moved. 4, life basically hates me 5. I just got back from the most amazing vacation which involved Harry Potter World and a Disney cruise to the Bahamas.

Lily bounced into the potions corridor. She could hear her mother yelling. That wasn't good.

"You lied to your father and I! You insulted Lily too. She is very smart! Don't say she's a coward. James you're grounded. Come to me here, tonight! Detention with both of your parents. Now go!" Ginny's yells echoed through the halls.

Lily paused. Her mother had to be talking about her. The others looked at her with curiosity. She shrugged. They saw an embarrassed James walking through the hall.

"You broke your record! Already! Another detention. Wait 'till I tell Julie." Emma smirked.

"Oh, she kinda already knows. We have Potions together. And honestly, butt out." James replied.

"Originality wasn't ever his thing." Emma whispered.

"You're right. Come on! We don't have long until Potions. Mum won't let us be late." Lily advised.

Emma nodded and motioned for them to come on. Which, they did. The five sat in the front row of the potions classroom. Lily and Emma were both very thankful that Ginny didn't embarrass them like the men. Err, being a teacher's daughter was awful.

As soon as everyone was in the class, Ginny started giving a speech. It annoyed Lily and she nearly fell asleep. The laid her head on her desk and squinted her eyes annoyed.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Potter?" Ginny asked in a very teacherly voice.

"No ma'am." Lily answered a blush creeping up her neck.

"Well then, you shouldn't have a problem repeating that back to me." Ginny replied in a very Snape-like way.

"Err, I can't." Lily said, now red.

"As I expected. I'll take five points. Do try to pay attention. Now class, please copy this down." Ginny told them. She was now thoroughly pleased with herself.

There was the general sound of people taking things out. Then, the sound of people writing down their notes.

Lily felt her face burn red. Couldn't her mother understand she knew this? It was all so awful. A girl named Ashya fell asleep, and her mother didn't care. Ashya was even snoring. She just asked another kid to wake her up. Lily thought this day couldn't get worse. Emma agreed, but in a different way.

Emma was jealous of Lily. Both of her parents were here. Her mom, Luna, was still taking care of Isaac and Jules back home. Her dad may embarrass he, but it was nice. Lily gets everything, she thought.

Abby noticed Emma glaring daggers at Lily. She shook it off. Unless things got bad, it wouldn't do to make things worse. Lily hadn't even seemed to have noticed. She quietly voiced her concerns to Zoe.

"I do see what you mean. But, maybe Emma is in a bad mood. I don't think you should say anything. We really shouldn't start a fight. Besides Lily hasn't said anything, why should you?" Zoe whispered back.

Abby knew Zoe was right. She just wanted to tell her. But, she kept quiet. She still had work to do.

Next, was lunch. It was a quiet affair. There weren't any arguments. Just boys being ridiculous Lily sighed. She pulled out a spare piece of parchment and started to doodle.

Meanwhile, Abby had made up her mind. She was going to tell Lily.

She leaned over and whispered.

A/N: I am so soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorry! There aren't enough o's to describe how much. I am getting a puppy tomorrow so I will be busy. Love,

SweetandWritten


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Hehe. You probably all hate me. I would too. But, I am back again. Oh btw puppies are hard work. Lol. My friend just got a fanfiction account. It's trumanissucks. I am serious. Now, on with the story.

Abby leaned over and whispered "Emma looks mad at you. She keeps glaring. Did you know?"

Lily shook her head and looked at Emma. She was glaring. It didn't bother Lily. Emma had already admitted to jealousy. It was understandable. Lily could understand. Emma's father was often gone. She relied on her mother a great bit. Now, she missed her. Lily hadn't had to deal with home-sickness.

"Don't worry." Lily replied.

"So, classes are a lot. Not hard. Just a lot. Right?" Mae asked.

The others voiced their opinions. Lily looked at shy Hugo. He waved to her and turned back towards his friends. Lily smiled he was such a Hufflepuff.

"Hey baby sis. How's nerdness treating ya?" James asked with a trademark Potter smirk.

"Just fine. I suppose it took a lot of my missing courage to ask." Lily replied with a straight face.

"Julie told you…" James prompted.

"Mum's not exactly quiet. The entire floor could hear. But, Julie did have a rant. Something about tired of immaturity. Might be best to talk to her." Lily grinned.

James ran a hand through his hair and walked back to his table. Julie was ranting to her friends right now. James snuck up behind her and started to talk. Lily rolled her eyes. Her brother was so clueless sometimes. They Ravenclaws all stood up and went to class. That was just them.

Lily smiled. She had double Charms. Lily loved Charms. They were supposed to be fun. Professor Amend was supposed to be nice too. Lily took a seat in the room. She was excited for the day's lesson. She wanted to learn some real stuff. Albus had told her they would learn levitation charms. Lily sat on the edge of her seat, absorbing the atmosphere around her. She was such a learner.

"Good afternoon. I do hope you are ready to practice today. Most students are aching to prepare. We are learning about levitation charms today. Turn to page 375. Then, read through."

Lily eagerly complied. She absorbed this information. She finished rather quickly, and decided to look around.

They had this class with Hufflepuff. Lily quickly spotted Hugo. He did have Weasley hair. Hugo was still reading. Hugo never had been a quick reader, in fact he never really enjoyed reading. Lily sympathized for him. Reading would be something important in Hogwarts. Her aunt and father had taught her that. It wasn't that Lily needed to learn that. Reading was something she loved. But, to embrace reading. Her aunt had lended her some very good reads.

When everyone was done, Prof. Amend started again.

"Does everyone understand the theory, Good. Now, we will learn the actual charm. The incantation is Wengardium LeviOsa. Not LeviosA. All right begin."

Everyone had been given a feather. Soon, the room was trying hard. Lily was second to achieve. Abby had been first. When Abby achieved it, snow started landing around her. Lily laughed and tried again. She then achieved it herself.

As it was a double period, there was more time to practice. Abby, Lily, and Mae had all moved on to pillows. A fact that made them proud. Towards the end of the lesson, Hugo had achieved it. He had a huge grin on his face.

A/N: Not my best work. I felt as though I had to get something out. I love the James/Lily scene. Lemme know what you think.

Bye


End file.
